Moose in Shining Armor
by cranky ol' fangirls
Summary: Sam comes to Castiel's rescue from the evil. (Destiel)


**Moose in Shining Armor**

* * *

_a.k.a. EPIC FAIL!_

* * *

by the Cranky Ol' Fangirls

(Mistina60 and Sailor Shipper)

* * *

**Title:** Moose in Shining Armor_ (aka Epic Fail)_

**Authors:** Mistina60 and Sailor Shipper

**Beta:** none

**Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel

**Rating:** Um... PG-13?

**Spoilers:** You just need to know who Castiel is.

**Length:** 974 words

**Summary:** Sam comes to Castiel's rescue from the evil Dean.

* * *

"You have got to stop treating Cas like he's just another notch on your bedpost! Don't do what you always do and screw things up just because you're scared. He doesn't deserve that! You don't deserve that! He's the best thing that could have ever happened to you-"

"Shut **up**, Sammy!" Dean bellowed, startling his brother into silence. "You don't know _jack __**shit**_!"

Dean stomped over to his duffel bag at the foot of his crummy motel bed and crouched to riffle through it. He carefully pulled out a scuffed up but sturdy box from its depths. Rising to his feet, he turned to face his accusatory brother while popping the lid off the narrow box to reveal its contents.

Sam blinked, dumbfounded, "What is that?"

"It's what it looks like, Bitch."

Sam blinked again.

Inside the box was a single red rose (its petals were a little beat up but its color was vibrant).

"W-what's the occasion?"

"No occasion." grumbled Dean as he quickly placed the lid back on the box and carefully returned it to his duffel when…

**_Thud!_**

Dean jumped at the sound and whirled around in alarm to find the source.

"Sam?" his giant of a brother was sprawled out on the floor, unnaturally still, "Sammy?!" Dean rushed to his brother's side, checking him over frantically only to find no pulse.

"No… **_No!_** Dammit, Cas, get your feathery ass down here **_now_**!"

Instantly there was a rush of air, the sound of rustling feathers and finally a "Dean?" with an angel in a trench coat suddenly in the middle of the motel room.

"Dean, what's the matter-" Castiel asked, his flat voice tinged with concerned, but stops when he spots Dean crouched over the Sam's prone form.

He assessed the situation with supernatural swiftness then, in the blink of an eye, he's crouching next to Sam as well. He places two fingers against Sam's forehead and the massive boy suddenly bolted upright violently gasping for air.

"Sam!" breathed Dean in joyous relief.

"What-" Sam wheezed between desperate gulps of air, "What happened?"

"Your heart had stopped. You were dead for three minutes. I was able to restore you as your soul was still in the room." replied Castiel bluntly before frowning. "Though I do not know why this happened."

Dean turned red, "Uh. About that… Uh…" he looks back at his duffel bag and sighs. "Look in the bag, Cas. I got you something."

"I don't understand how this relates to the situation-"

"Just look in the damn bag, Cas!" snapped Dean, burning with embarrassment so fiercely he couldn't look anyone in the eye, much less Castiel.

With one last confused squint, the angel did as he was told. The Winchesters blinked and suddenly the box, the one that killed Sam, was in Castiel's hands. He stared at the box silently for a minute, Dean's stress spiking higher and higher with every passing sec and Sam feeling more and more awkward with every passing second.

Reverently, the angel slowly traced the rim of the lid before removing it. His gaze softened at the sight of the rose. The flower was just like Dean: rough around the edges but its flaws were eclipsed by its brilliant hue.

"Thank you, Dean." _I love it_ wasn't spoken but understood.

Dean smiled fondly, "You're welcome, Cas."

Their eyes locked tiny pleased smiles on their faces. Their hands crept across the filthy carpet to touch lightly. They sat there wordlessly, basking in each other, until…

"Um… Guys?"

They turned to Sam whom they had forgotten was still cradled protectively in his brother's free arm. Now reminded, Dean dropped him like a hot potatoe and scrambled away.

"Thanks…" Sam said as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Thanks for saving me Cas… But I was worried I was going to kick it again-" his awkward laugh was cut short when he was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"Don't you **_ever_** take your life lightly, you hear me?!" snarled Dean.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!"

Dean relaxed his grip, "Good," only to grip him harder, "You tell _anyone_ about this and I will **end** you! Got it?"

Sam rolled his eyes illiciting a growl from Dean, "I know, Dean. Cross my heart"–Dean snarled and Sam quickly corrected himself-"I promise. Not a word." satisfied, Dean releases his brother.

"While I appreciate the thoughtful gift, I still don't understand what just occurred…"

Dean's happy-go-lucky persona surged forward, "Well, Sammy here thought that he needed to protect _you_ from _me_. Can you believe it?"

Castiel's head whipped to Sam sharply to shot him a baffled look, "You thought what?"

"He thought I was treating you like a one night stand, that I didn't _appreciate_ you."

"One night… He thought I was a dalliance to you and that he had to…" Castiel clutched the box containing his precious rose. "Why… That's ludicrous, Sam."

"How was I-"

"So he lectured me and I snapped and…" Dean trailed off, embarrassed again.

Castiel looked to the box in his clenched fist as understanding dawned upon him, "Oh." He looked to Sam sadly, "Were you really so surprised? I realize Dean's past would make you wary but… You know Dean better than that."

"I-"

"I'm also disappointed you felt you had to protect me. I'm an angel of the lord and vastly more powerful then both of you thus more than capable of handling Dean."

"But-"

"I can vouch for that. I'd have scars to prove it but Cas feels so guilty afterwards he heals me up real quick."

"Damn it, guys!" exclaimed Sam, extremely disturbed by the sudden turn of the conversation. "It's like you're **_trying_** to kill me!"

Sam storms out with Dean laughing and Castiel cocking his head in confusion.

THE END


End file.
